starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper
The reaper is a terran jet-pack equipped infantry unit introduced in StarCraft II. Overview s]] Reapers specialize in hit-and-run, close-quarters combat. They are more mobile than marines as their jet packs allow them to surmount obstacles independently. Reapers are clad in self-contained body suits, and are armed with dual P-38 "Scythe" gauss pistolsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 and deuterium-eight demolition charges.Reaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. Reapers are drawn from marine recruits that could not be successfully subjugated by neural resocialization. These resistant recruits tend to be among the most hardened of criminals, and are sent instead to the "Icehouse" in the Torus System to be inducted into the Reaper Corps. Reaper recruits are chemically altered to make them even more aggressive before being subjected to brutal training in close-quarters combat and the use of their jet packs. Reapers are obligated to serve two years before being discharged. In the first five years the Reaper Corps failed to have a single recruit complete more than six months of service.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. However, some reapers were allowed to leave the program for reasons such as injury.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Game Unit |gun1name=P-38 Reaper pistol |gun1strength=4 (+5 vs light) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.1 |gun1range=4.5 (+1 range in a bunker) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=D-8 charges |gun2strength=30 vs buildings |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.8 |gun2range=5 |gun2upgrd=+4 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=300 |makescore=150 |lostscore= |notes=Reapers can leap up and down a single elevation. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Reapers can leap up and down ledges (only one tier, however) without the need of a spotter or medivac dropship. This ability makes reapers ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. They cannot leap over obstacles or Force Fields, however. The reaper's low damage attack ignores the specially hardened shield of the protoss immortal and cannot hit air units. It does bonus damage against light units. It is strong against hellions, zealots, zerglings. and workers with a little maneuvering,Reapers are actually one of the best units against any light units in the game. They kill Zerglings, workers, and even Zealots pretty well with a little maneuvering. Their mines also decimate stationary defenses, as well as tech buildings. They are no doubt one of the best raiders in the game right now. Marauders on the other hand are probably better mixed, unless you are going up against an all armored ground force. Marauders work well against both Protoss and Zerg. Early game, as mentioned above, they are great for slowing Zealots while Marines do the damage. Against Zerg, they are better suited against those pesky armored Roaches with the fast regen. Karune. 2008-10-21. Reapers and Marauders. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-21. though are not as effective against the zerg as a whole as they are against other opponents and as such, it is inadvisable to build reapers en masse when battling zerg.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 They are weak against siege tanks, stalkers, and roaches. Reapers have an anti-structure grenade attack. Reapers may enter bunkers. Reaper vs Hellion The reaper is not quite as fast as the hellion, but can often get to certain areas faster due to its cliff-jumping capability. Reapers do more targeted damage to light-armored units such as workers but hellions can injure several simultaneously and with the Infernal Pre-Lighter upgrade are capable of dealing far greater amounts of damage (24, compared to the Reaper's 18). However, reapers attack more than twice as fast as hellions do. The Hellion is faster than the Reaper side by side, but the cliff traversing talent often gets the Reaper to the place you want to go faster. In raiding, it really depends. Hellions will be able to hit several workers at the same time, but Reapers have much more direct damage. Choosing what to use may also depend on what you are up against. Hellions are armored, whereas Reapers are light armor. Both are very useful for raiding and used in conjunction effectively could easily mean GG quite early, bleeding the enemy economy and tech. Karune. 2008-09-26. Karune, Is Hellion Faster than the Reaper? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-26. Abilities Upgrades Wings of Liberty Reapers are unlocked by playing the mission "The Devil's Playground", available after Gabriel Tosh gave some of them to Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. Development Main artice: Reaper/Development Quotations :''See: StarCraft II Reaper Quotations Known Reapers *Colonel Nero *Kern *Pfaff *Rock References Category:Featured Articles Category:Terran occupations Category:Terran infantry classes